First Time
by Allyjenner
Summary: Spencer and Toby get heated, and it leads to Spencer's first time, which becomes an awkwardly beautiful mess.


It was late at night, and things were getting heated between Spencer and Toby in her bedroom. Their lips weren't apart for even a second, and their hands were roaming against each other without restrictions. He cupped her breasts gently, and continued to kiss her like crazy. She moaned loudly. She wasn't used to bring touched that way. He pulled her shirt over her head, and threw it on the floor.

She started to yank her boyfriend's jeans down, and he allowed her to. He took his belt off while she began yanking at his pants until they were off. He finally pulled away from her lips, only to cup her ass gently to help her out of her white short shorts. His t-shirt was being pulled off moments after.

Their lips met once more before Toby reached over to unhook her bra. She felt very self conscious at that moment. No guy had ever seen her without anything on... He noticed that she was nervous. Her cheeks were red and boiling hot as her bra dropped and fell on the floor. He stared at his topless girlfriend for a moment.

He kissed her lips again before he moved downwards and sucked gently on her breast. She was new to all of that stuff, but he was definitely gentle with her at that point. His hands slid down her bare back as his tongue freely moved around her chest. She tried not to moan, because the sound felt embarrassing to her. She usually didn't feel embarrassed around Toby, but when she was practically naked, she couldn't help but feel self conscious.

He gently pushed her down so her head hit the pillow, and then he kissed her lips again. He slid her panties down, which made her cheeks get even redder. He pulled his boxers down slowly, trying to make her not feel too awkward. She couldn't help but stare when his member came out of his boxers. Honestly, she'd never seen all these parts of the male anatomy. The furthest they'd gone were a few make out sessions where he was shirtless, but never to the point where his boxers were off. Sure she'd never seen the male anatomy before, but she was still wowed by what she saw.

He was already opening a condom package by the time she snapped out of her daydreams and thoughts. She was tensing up as he put the new condom on his erect member. He got lower so he was in a place where he could get into her. Her heart was pounding so hard when she realized that he was actually going to do it... he was actually going to go into her. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she loved him, and she was ready, but she just couldn't believe she was going to have sex. It all seemed a little crazy, even if all her friends had done it before her, even Emily.

"Spencer, you sure?"

She nodded her head quickly. She wanted him to, she really did. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anybody in the world. There was nothing she wanted more than to show him how much she loved him. But she wasn't sure that she'd be good at sex. She was inexperienced, and she wasn't sure that he knew that she hasn't slept with anyone else before, but was it not obvious? She was more nervous than she'd ever been before, so obviously it was her first time.

And then Toby went into her, since he had her consent. He slid his member into her, and gasped so loudly. It hurt like a bitch for her, honestly. She didn't even know why people enjoyed the activity of sex. It was terribly painful. She was about to scream, but she didn't want to seem like an amateur in front of Toby.

When he realized how painful it was for her, he pulled out. She sighed in relief.

"Spencer, are you ok?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

She nodded. Then she realized why he was so concerned. There was blood on the condom. It was probably obvious what a sexual amateur was.

"Is it your first time?" he asked.

She shyly nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "You probably think I'm lame."

He shook his head, "Spencer, no, I would never think that. I just wanted to know. If it hurt that bad, you could have just told me to stop. I don't want to hurt you or make you feel bad, that was never my intention. You're beautiful, and have nothing to be insecure about. I love you so much."

She was reassured.

"I want you to go in again," she pleaded. "I can handle it this time."

"Spencer," he started.

"Toby, _please_," she said. "I want you to!"

He slid back into her nervously. He knew that he was taking her virginity, so he felt horrible. Tears were coming out of her eyes as he half pulled out, and then went back in. When he started consistently thrusting, the tears were pouring out. He tried to hold her and console her. He didn't want her to cry during her first time.

"I can stop," he whispered.

"No!" she cried. "Please don't!"

He went in slower the next time. The tears stopped coming out of her eyes, which made him happy. She wasn't even orgasming, which made Toby slightly embarrassed. But he kept going at it until he got her to orgasm. Toby had been forced to do it with Jenna before, so he already knew how to hold himself from coming out too quickly.

"Was it bad?" he asked.

"At first," she honestly responded as she re-dressed herself. "But, it got better, especially because I was with you during it."


End file.
